The Apology
by broadwaybear
Summary: Tyson crosses the line and Hilary is leaving, can he apologize before she leaves forever?


A.N.) My first Beyblade fic. Try not to be too harsh. Flamers not welcome! I know it's kin of stupid but I made it in the purr of the moment so you'll have to forgive me!

Disclaimer) I don't own be blade, or any characters in the story!

**The Apology**

'I swear' Hilary thought to herself slamming the door to her room, 'If that boy irks me any more I'll have to kill him.'

She had just finished perfectly scheduling the teams training regiments, each having his own schedule and so they all worked on the things they needed to the most, which had taken _five hours_ to complete, only to have Tyson "accidentally" delete them off her computer and "accidentally" destroy the hard copies by "accidentally" setting them on fire! The nerve of that boy! She did her part and tried to make the team the best they could be and all she got for it was destruction, courtesy of Tyson.

"That's the last straw!" Hilary screamed, throwing a pillow at the wall, "He's got one more chance, and if he blows it, see if I _ever_ come back!"

"Tyson you've taken it to far this time." Ray chided his friend.

"What now you're taking her side. All I did was play a harmless, little joke, it's not my fault she can't handle it!" Tyson yelled back.

"A 'harmless little joke'! She spent five hours making those training regiments!" Kenny said, completely exasperated.

"Yeah Tyson, you went way over the line. Not only did you _burn_ the hard copies, but you deleted them off her computer to, that's just plain _mean!_" Max added.

"I didn't know she spent all that time on them. Why does she bother? It's not like any one follows them, am I right?" Tyson said defensively.

"Actually," Kai said surprising them all with a show of opinion, "_we _all use them. You're the only one who doesn't. Even though you should because it would make a huge improvement to you're 'blading skills."

"You mean you all use that stuff?" Tyson asked, bewildered. They all nodded. "Wow I guess I didn't realize that."

"Maybe you should be a little more perceptive next time. Why are you so mean to her anyways?" Ray questioned.

"I don't really know. She's just always been kinda' mean to me so I was mean back, and even when she started being nicer the habit just stuck with me."

"Well, _break_ the habit, before she leaves permanently." Kai instructed. "just 'cause she isn't a 'blader doesn't mean she isn't part of this team."

Hilary, just returning from the library and heading towards the dojo, was precariously balancing her tons of books in her arms, trying to make sure she didn't drop any in the mud created by last nights rainstorm. She was still irked at Tyson, but had decided to come back to the dojo that day anyway since she was picking up books for her summer reading list and it was on her way back home.

She was walking into the training area set up in the back when she heard the cheerful greeting from gramps.

"Hey home girl! How's it hangin'?"

"It's okay, I was just heading home after picking some books up from the library, and thought I'd see how the boys were doing." she replied.

"Well, that's great! Just watch yer step back there, the are a 'rolling back there."

"Umm, Okay?" Hilary replied not quite understanding what he had just said.

"Oh, and don't be to hard on Tyson. He doesn't mean it, he's just not sure where to quite. Later Home girl!"

'Easy for him to say, he doesn't put up with it nonstop' she thought, reaching the back gate. Unfortunately, it was at the same time Dragoon came racing through at full speed through Kenny's latest course, hit her feet, cut her shin, and knocked her down, sending all her books flying into the mud.

"Tyson how could you!" Hilary exclaimed assuming he had done it on purpose, "That's the last straw! Those books are from the library, I'll have to pay a big fine! You're such a jerk!" With that she turned and ran the opposite way, tears streaming own her cheeks.

Tyson stood there dumbfounded, that had _really_ been an accident, was he so bad that she thought he would inflict bodily harm to her on purpose? Then he snapped back into action, not even bothering to recall Dragoon, he dashed through the house and back out front just in time to see Hilary running down the street.

"Hil! Wait! 'm sorry it was an accident!" he called after her.

She turned around to face him, anger seething from her. "Oh, yeah, that was an _accident_ just like the schedules were an _accident, _and everything you've ever done to me before were _accidents!_ Well, I won't take anymore of these accidents. You don't care that I'm here. You obviously don't _want_ me here, so why should I stay. Why have I been fooling myself thinking that somewhere deep inside you actually appreciated my help, but now I see that I was wrong you don't care so I'm leaving, permanently!" she screamed.

She turned to leave but Tyson caught her wrist. "Let go" she yelled, pulling her hand back to slap him, but he caught that wrist o and pulled it down.

"No not until you listen to what I've got to say!" he cried.

"Why you never listen to me!"

"You're right, and it's stupid of me not to, but that's 'cause I _am_ stupid what do you expect." he waited until she stopped struggling as his words set in, he had her interest. "I'm going to apologize. Now I know I've apologized before and kept on doing whatever was in my power to bug you, but not any more. Have I really been so bad that you believed I would hurt you like that, make you bleed?"

"Sort of," Hilary mumbled in reply.

"Well, then you should know I would never do something like that to you. And you wanna know why, 'cause I just realized why I go out of my way to bother you so much." he said.

"Why is that?" she asked, genuinely curios now.

"Because I like you, I really, _really _like you. That's why."

Hilary gasped. "Very funny Tyson, now you're just trying to fool me I'm not stupid and that's low even for you!" She said getting irked again.

"You think I would lie about something like that? I'll prove it to you!" and with that he leaned and kissed her full on her mouth. At first she was only shocked, then she melted into his kiss, seeing that he was serious, and realized that she wanted this as much as he did.

The rest of the team smiled at each other, even Kai, watching from behind the dojo, thinking how much quieter it would be now.

"Okay you guys, maybe we should get back to practicing." Max stated, as it was clear those Hil' and Tyson weren't going anywhere soon. The rest hurriedly nodded in agreement as the two lovebirds got more into it.

"Yeah, let's see if I can dig up those training regiments Hilary made." Kenny answered, turning red, and they all ran back into the dojo so as not to be caught spying on the couple making out in the front walk.


End file.
